


The One In Which Damian Comes Out To Stephanie

by redroseworks



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseworks/pseuds/redroseworks
Summary: Stephanie was surprised to find Damian sitting criss cross applesauce on her bed with a folded piece of paper in his hand."Hey, Dami, what's up?" She asked, dropping her bag on the ground.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown & Damian Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	The One In Which Damian Comes Out To Stephanie

Stephanie was surprised to find Damian sitting criss cross applesauce on her bed with a folded piece of paper in his hand.

"Hey, Dami, what's up?" She asked, dropping her bag on the ground. 

"There is an event I wish to attend however because I am only fifteen, I must have an adult with me for safety reasons." Damian said.

"Okay. So I'm the go to adult or did Bruce already say no." 

"In this case, you were my first choice. Mostly because Richard is in Bludhaven." 

Stephanie smiled. The kid actually liked her. And wanted her to take him to an event and he chose her over Bruce. The old man won't hear the end of this. "So what's the event?" 

Damian frowned. "Nevermind." 

He started to get up but Stephanie grabbed him. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yes- I just-" Damian looked so unsure of himself and Stephanie found that to be disturbing. 

"You can tell me. If it's something you don't want Bruce to know about then I won't tell him." Stephanie let go of Damian and sat down on her bed.

He looked at the window and then at her. After an awkward silence he sighed and sat back down. 

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Stephanie asked. 

"Tt." Damian handed her the paper. 

She carefully unfolded it. She had no clue what it could be.

What she saw was unexpected. 

"You want to go to the Gotham LGBTQ+ Pride Festival?" She asked. She was aware of the age restriction; no one under the age of seventeen was allowed to come to the festival alone. Which yeah sounded weird but Gotham is a dangerous shit hole.

"Yes." He nodded.

"I'll take you, I was planning on going anyway. Me, Cass, Tim, Duke, Harper, Cullen, and two of Duke's friends are going in a group. You should bring a friend too." Stephanie explained.

"Are you gay?" Damian asked.

Stephanie nodded. "I'm dating Cass, how did you not realize- well okay I could have been bisexual. Anyway I may not be a gold star lesbian, which by the way is bullshit, but yes I am gay." 

"I am too." His voice was strange. And small. 

"Have you told anyone else?" 

He shook his head no.

"Why not?" 

"I just haven't been ready to tell them." 

"That's fine. But you know that people will see you there including your siblings." Stephanie said.

"I am aware. I plan to come out to Baba after patrol tonight." Damian said.

"That's good. I'm glad you ask me to take you to Pride." Stephanie said.

Damian looked at her and smiled slightly. "Of course I asked you. You're family and not just because you're dating Cassandra." 

Stephanie felt like crying. That was so damn sweet.

"Can I hug you? Because I want to give you a hug." Stephanie asked.

"Fine. But only a small hug." 

"Hmm okay." Stephanie said as she pulled him into a big hug.


End file.
